Maple Mornings
|bgcolor = 95521C |image= Logo-Maple_Mornings.png |month= March |preceding= Valentine's Day Radishfest |next= Easter Cherry Blossom Festival Spring Feast |unlocked= Johnny (Donuteria, Taco Mia HD/To Go! and Sushiria) Cooper (Cheeseria, Cupcakeria HD) }} Maple Mornings is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: * Papa's Donuteria (Rank 6, Johnny) * Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 26, Cooper) * Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 41, Cooper) * Papa's Taco Mia! HD (Rank 16, Johnny) * Papa's Sushiria (Rank 31, Johnny) * Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! (Rank 16, Johnny) The badge "Rise and Shine" is earned when all the Maple Mornings holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring jugs of Maple Syrup to celebrate the holiday. Customers who like this holiday * Akari * Big Pauly * Brody * Bruna Romano * Cooper * Duke Gotcha * Emmlette * Hank * Hugo * Ivy * James * Johnny * Matt * Pinch Hitwell * Rudy * Tohru * Trishna * Yippy * Zoe Maple Mornings Cupcake Liners * Bacon * Maple Leaves * Sun Rising * Yellow and Black Plaid Maple Mornings-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Donuteria * Waffle Donut (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 6) * Bacobites (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Maple Icing (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 7) * Honey Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Mocha Cream (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 8) * Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Cheeseria * Maple Mini Sausages (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Cooper) * Cinnamon Toast (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Maple Jack Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Johnny) * Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Cinnamon Roll Cake (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) * Mini Donuts (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) * Maple Syrup Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Frosted Sugar Crunch (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 42) * Bacon (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Waffle Stick (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 43) Papa's Taco Mia! HD * Waffle Taco (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 16) * Scrambled Egg (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Hash Browns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 17) * Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Bacon (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 18) Papa's Sushiria * Bacon (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 31) * Kiiroi Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Maple Syrup (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 32) * Hashbrown Patties (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * English Breakfast Tea (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 33) * Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! * Waffle Taco (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 16) * Scrambled Egg (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Hash Browns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 17) * Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Sausage Crumbles (Unlocked with Emmlette on Rank 18) Trivia * Pinch Hitwell is the only customer who orders all of the holiday toppings in Papa's Taco Mia! HD. Category:Holidays